Hanging with Liv and Maddie Lab Rats Style
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Liv and her family recently moved into their new huge house. But with their neighbors, the Davenports, can they really handle a new life? Lets hope they can. Start their new life as they meet new people, start tons of drama, and attend Mission Creek High.
1. Chapter 1

So many people might think, why cross the Disney show Liv and Maddie, with Lab Rats? Well, I've never seen a story like this done before, so I decided to do one. Please read before you judge. Thank you and Enjoy the story.

**Characters: Adam- Spencer Boldman **

**Chase- Billy Unger**

**Bree- Kelli Berglund**

**Leo- Tyrel Jackson Williams**

**Donald Davenport- Hal Sparks**

**Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney- Dove Cameron**

**Joey Rooney- Joey Bragg **

_**Guest Stars ( Yes they are from other Disney Shows, but that aren't many so I chose Lab Rats and Liv and Maddie to cross over)**_

_**Sarah Davenport- Laura Marano**_

_**Hailey Rooney ( Liv and Maddie's Cousin)- Stefanie Scott**_

_**Zachary Dooley ( Leo's Cousin)- Carlon Jeffrey **_

_**Now! Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

Moving was hard for Liv Rooney, even though she traveled away from her home to Hollywood to be on _Sing it Loud! _Maddie had been sent an invite to become a basketball player on the Mission Creek High School basketball team. It was hard making a decision as big as this, but having to travel to another state? She couldn't do it again. She had recently returned home when she found out that Maddie had been asked.

Liv decided to check up on Maddie. She crept up the stairs trying not the wake up Joey who had fell asleep on the couch. Step by step she heard a noise and soon was startled. Slowly, she walked up to the top and walked into her room she shared with Maddie.

" Hey Maddie. How you doing?" Liv asks as her sister looks over at her and smiles.

" I am great. Super great for sake. I can't believe I got accepted to attend a really great basketball team. I didn't even send an email or anything to that school. How would they recognize me?" Maddie asks as Liv sits on her bed and sighs.

Maddie walks over to Liv's bed and sits down next to her. " What's wrong? What did Parker do now?"

Liv couldn't help but laugh at her sister. Parker was currently attending a two week camp so he wouldn't be there to help move any of his stuff, so she needed something to cheer her up a little.. Liv looks at Maddie and tells her, " I sent in a letter to the Principal, Principal Perry, and she loved your information. I pulled my hair up, put on glasses, and actually wore... that clothing, and she thought it was me."

Maddie smiled at her sister. She couldn't believe everything that Liv did. She seriously appreciated it. " But, why?

Liv told her, " Let me explain."

_Flashback to 2 weeks ago_

_Liv and Maddie had just watched another season of Sing it Loud. Well Liv was while Maddie was playing a game on her phone. Most likely Flappy Birds (1). _

_Then the phone started to ring. Joey ran out of the kitchen to pick up the phone. " I got it!" _

_Joey grabbed the phone, answering " Rooney house hold. Joey Rooney speaking." It suddenly got quiet when Joey turned around and looked at the girls. Liv paused the TV and Maddie put her phone down. _

_" It's for Maddie." Joey tells them as he hands her the phone. Maddie answers the phone with " Maddie Rooney speaking." She starts speaking with grace as a tear slides down her cheek. She hangs up the phone and runs into her room. _

_Liv chases after her, after taking off her heels, and sits next to her. _

_" What's Wrong?" Maddie looks up at her sister as she whispers those words that shocked Liv._

_" I didn't make the cut for the team in Boston." Liv knew just what to do._

_Flashback Over_

Maddie just smiled and looked over at her sister. " Thank you Liv. You're the best."

Liv just laughs and tells her, " I know I am."

* * *

**This was just a beginner. Next chapter will be with the Lab Rats. And then in chapter 3 all the drama will stir with both shows together. So review, follow, favorite, or even PM me if you have any ideas. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2: Lab Rats intro

Sorry it's been so long! I had church camp for a week and band camp for two weeks so I wasn't able to get on! I hope you all like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, I own Sarah Davenport ( but not Laura who plays her.) I just changed her personality, or anything you recognize **

* * *

" Adam, Bree, Chase. Another great mission." Donald told them as the three walked across to the other side of the room, obviously exhausted.

" Thanks Big D!" Leo said sarcastically as he pulled behind him the bag full of supplies. The three couldn't help but laugh. Donald smiled as he sat down at his desk checking for any new emails. As he began scrolling he found an email from some girl named Sarah Davenport sent them.

Donald looked at the gang with a confused look as they are gathered around him.

They all ask questions like, " Who's that?" " Sarah?" " what's going on?". Leaving Adam saying, " You have a daughter?" Chase looks at him with a ' why would you think that' face. Donald shushes everyone and reads the email.

_Dear Donald Davenport ( or should I say dad?)_

_My name is Sarah Anne Davenport. I recently turned 17 and was curious who I was to call mom and dad. I overheard my adopted parents mentioning about me needing to know the ' truth' or whatever that meant. So I went out on a search and found info about you. You're a billionaire... An inventor.. I remember my uncle Douglas trying to take your equipment when I was little. And before you ask, yes I know about Adam, Bree, and Chase. Though Leo doesn't ring a bell according to your blog. Neither does Tasha. Anyways, before I get even more off topic, I will be attending Mission Creek High, and was wondering if we can meet up. You have some explaining to do, like where mom is._

_Love,_

_Sarah Anne Davenport_

_Your Daughter._

Donald looked shocked.. " I have... A.. Daughter?"

Adam laughed and said " Told you."

* * *

It was a new day. Everyone tried to forget what happened yesterday. Who knew Davenport had a daughter? Not him of course. Well, it was the period right before lunch and they all headed their seperate ways, until Chase was stopped. He turned around and saw a girl about 5'6", medium brunette hair, and carrying a bag that said Aeropostale(1). She was beautiful.

" Uh Hi. I'm new here. Can you show me to the music room?" the girl asks pulling our her schedule and showing him.

Chase blinked his eyes. He had to be dreaming, no girl has ever talked to him before. " Uh. Yeah. Um. Head upstairs and it's the 3rd classroom in your left." He smiled as she returned one and waved.

" Thanks Chase"

He stopped. How did she know his name? " Music Girl! How do you know my name?"

She stood there smirking. He was confused until she mentioned those three words that changed his life. " I'm Sarah Davenport"

No way...

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short!

So yes, I don't own

1) Aeropostale!

Please PM any ideas. I'd love it if you would review.

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in and Meetings Begin

Well, here is another chapter! Even more drama lurks the gang as time goes on!

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Liv and Maddie, or Anything you recognize._**

* * *

_Last Time on Hanging with Liv and Maddie: Lab Rats Style!: Liv and Maddie talk about how they are moving to attend Mission Creek High, and how Maddie truly got in. Leo and the lab rats find out Donald has a daughter. Chase runs into her at their highschool. _

_Lab Rats-_

How.. What? How are they related? They don't look anything alike?

Chase thought this all day even when they went home. Earlier that day he ran into Sarah Davenport, who may be pretty, but looks nothing like Big D.

" What's going on Chase?" Donald asks him as he bends down next to the teen boy. Chase just shrugged him off as he got up to head upstairs. ( Seeing he was in the lab)

" Chase wait." Chase turned around and started walking towards him as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer to why he was stopped.

" We have a new family next door. They have a set of twins next door around Bree's age, a boy around your age, and a little boy who's like 9 or 10. But he isn't there. I was wondering since Bree's at the mall, and Adam's... being Adam, if you would..." Chase knew what he was going to say.

" Want to go meet them, and invite them over. And tell them how awesome you are." He chuckled. He knew Donald to well.

" Sure" He grabbed his bag and headed next door.

He headed out and saw the family walk into the house. After a few seconds he went to the door and knocked.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Opening the door was a man. He had gym clothes on, swinging a whistle around his wrist._  
_

" Hi i'm Chase Davenport. I live next door."

" Hello Chase. I'm . I'd introduce you to the rest of the family, but we are kinda busy right now. The kids will be going to Mission Creek High. Maybe you will see them there tomorrow."

" Yeah Maybe. Thanks for your time."

_Awkward according to Chase_

* * *

Liv and Maddie-

_Its been hours! Hours I Say! _That was all Liv thought. She was stuck between Maddie, who was talking to Diggy, and Joey who was playing video games.

" Are we there yet?" Liv said noting she need out.

" That's the tenth time you've asked Liv. I know we've been packing these past few days, and I know you need a break. But you don't need to bug us. And by the way way, yes we are now there." The car pulled up and Liv pretty much fell out. Not literally, she got new schools and didn't want to break them.

" Grab a bag or two, and find your room." Their mom tells them as they rush into the house. After they put up their bags they headed down to the living room as they all had a group chat about rules and everything for school tomorrow.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Liv went to get up and answer the door, but was stopped by her dad. _  
_

" Hi I'm Chase Davenport. I live next door."the boy told him at the door.

_Great. A boy. _He thought and _he lives next door._

" Hello Chase. I'm . I'd introduce you to the rest of the family, but we are kinda busy right now. The kids will be going to Mission Creek High. Maybe you will see them there tomorrow."

" Yeah Maybe. Thanks for your time." Chase replied walking off

* * *

_ Review Maybe? _

_PM any ideas..._


	4. Chapter 4: Drama Starts

**Muffy3001** had some excellent ideas so I decided to include some of them! Thank you and enjoy this chapter..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Liv and Maddie, Lab Rats, or anything you recognize.**

* * *

- The Next Day-

Joey walked into the new school. New School. New Joey. He walked past the lockers into the principal's office but ran into a boy about his height with dark hair. The boy apologized and walked past him but Joey called out for him.

" Oh i'm sorry about that, my apologizes." Joey told him as the boy just smiled and laughed.

" It's fine. I'm Chase Davenport."

" I'm Joey Rooney." Chase remembered that name. Davenport mentioned that the new neighbors had a kid about his age and he met a guy named . Either its a coincidence or this was the boy next door.

" Um. Well I got to go to my first class. AP Bio Student. Top in Class. What do you have?" Chase asks as Joey pulls out his schedule he received the day before. Joey scanned the paper finding his current class, seeing he came midday, and looked up at the boy and smiled. " AP Bio. Well lets go Chase."

They walk off and start to get to know each other more.

* * *

Down the hallway, and two doors down was the English Class with Adam Davenport in it. He didn't love school, especially English class. Though he needed to learn it, he just ignored it. Feeling an urge he raised his hand while stopped talking. Hansen knew Adam never raised his hand to answer a question, so he just sighed.

" Yes you may use the restroom. Just be back this time." Adam nodded as he grabbed his bag and headed out towards the front of the school.

On the way to the front, he ran into a girl. _She's Pretty. _Adam thought. She had perfect bouncy blonde curls, a very sparkly purple dress, with some nice heels.

" I'm so sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going. It's a new school and I'm so lost." She smiled her winning smile and Adam returned one quite as nice.

" It's fine. I'm Adam Davenport. And who might you be?" She just giggled as her sister came out from the office and grabbed his arm. _Twins. Awesome! _Adam loved it. Though the girl was more like Chase's type. Minus the part of him not being athletic.

" Come on Liv we got to get to class. Don't want to be even more in trouble then we might already be. Name's Maddie Rooney. This is Liv Rooney." The girl's sister said as they ran to class, but not to fast so Liv would trip.

" See you later Blondie..well Liv." Adam smiled not even remembering to go to the restroom, and he just headed back to class.

* * *

Back at home, after school, the gang were all sitting in the Lab. Chase was texting Joey about some science convention coming up asking if he wanted to go, while Adam was thinking about Liv.

" Guys come on, we got a mission to start. Like now." Davenport told them clapping his hands to gather their attention. Bree ran downstairs as she got next to the boys to go into the mission area. After finding out their mission they headed outside to stop the object that was their thing to stop. They snuck into a secret building that was down the street labeled " Davenport Industry" hoping to find any useful information on why they had to use their powers so close to people, and why it took place in their town at that time.

Seeing no one around after their mission, they snuck back into the lab, forgetting they had their mission suits on and told Leo and Davenport how it all went. As far as they knew, they did it without anyone seeing anything. And boy were they wrong. A girl about their age new everything, and she was determined to find out how they all did it.

This girl was..._Maddie Rooney!_

* * *

_So its a start! Drama coming up! Maddie knows something is going on with the Lab Rats even though she only met Adam. Drama...Hopefully some Romance possibly too maybe..._

_Any ideas? PM them to me!_

_Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thank you_


End file.
